Bianca-Adam Friendship
The friendship between Bianca DeSousa and Adam Torres is also known as Badam (B'ianca/Adam'). The two first started being friends when Adam chose Bianca as his partner for their ballroom dancing class. When Bianca found out that Adam was an FTM transgender, she outed him, thus ending their short-lived friendship. However, they reconciled when Bianca finally apologized to Adam for her earlier behavior, and have since shown to be good friends with each other. Friendship History Overview Bianca and Adam first interacted in My Body Is A Cage (1), when they were assigned to be dance partners. They began flirting and seemed to like each other, until Bianca found out that Adam was an FTM transgender. After that, the two became enemies, until Bianca apologized for her behavior towards him in the past. They were seen dancing together in Dead and Gone (2), and are good friends at the moment. Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), At a Dead Hand concert that Adam, Sav Bhandari, and Eli Goldsworthy attend, a drunk Bianca appears and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down, and she calls him "the guy at school who doesn't like fun." About to leave, they stay for the band's encore. After the encore is finished, Sav rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. Sav decides to speed, and the police soon begin following him. Bianca yells "floor it" because she can't be caught drunk again since she was caught once before. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam discusses which is worse: ballroom dancing or ping pong with Bianca. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie Torres" (Adam's birthname), which confuses Bianca. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca, and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the actual dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they compliment each other and start to flirt. Bianca touches his chest and notices something is there. When he proceeds to back up slowly, Bianca grabs his shirt and rips it open, only to find that Adam is physically a female. She is disgusted and Adam runs away, humiliated and embarrassed. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's boobs to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and she threatens and tells him he needs therapy. When Adam appears as Grace in remedial gym class, Bianca makes a snide comment and is sent to the principal's office. In Purple Pills (2), Bianca shows up in the weight room to fight the "girl" Fitz wanted her to fight. She doesn't know it's Adam, and when she learns it's him she pretty much rolls her eyes, and tells them that she should just get it over with. She then walks up to Adam and starts to get ready to fight. When Adam doesn't know what's going on Fitz explains that if he were really a dude, he wouldn't fight a girl. Bianca starts to tap and get ready to punch Adam, until Adam storms off angrily. Bianca is upset that she's not fighting anyone. Season 11 In Dead and Gone (2), Bianca goes to prom trying to have a good time, even though Katie and Adam don't want her there. She is civil with Katie even though she has feeling for Drew. She then dances with Adam and apologizes for her not letting him be her ballroom partner. Bianca is shocked to see Vince walk in, and tells Drew she will handle it. Bianca try's to calm Vince down, but he grabs her again. Drew comes and saves her. Vince then tries to shoot one of them, drops the gun and flees to his warehouse. The bullets hits Adam, and Bianca picks up the gun, and decides she has to kill Vince. Bianca goes to his secret warehouse, intending on killing him. Bianca tells Drew she's tired of being Vince's slave and killing him is the only way out. Drew talks her out of it and hands her a phone. Bianca calls the police and tells them everything she knows about Vince and his gang. She sits in a police cab crying as Vince gets arrested. She then goes to the hospital to see how Adam is, and Drew tells his mom to get her a lawyer. Mrs. Torres agrees, and Bianca mouths "thank you" to Drew. In Nowhere to Run, Bianca is shown to be working for Drew's father as part of her plea bargain. She has become good friends with the Torres family, making Katie jealous. She and Adam were the only ones in the Torres' House to not go to the party at Jake's cabin. Then Bianca calls Clare, needing to know where Drew left the Xbox controller. Clare tells Bianca that she isn't at the cabin and then the two decide to go up there. Bianca asks Adam to come, but he has physical therapy and can't. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), while setting up for the party, Adam asks Bianca to help him set up the cooler. She obliges, and later attends Adam's party as Drew's date. In Gives You Hell (1), Adam, along with Drew, holds Bianca back from fighting with Katie, and then they walk away so Drew and Katie can talk. In Doll Parts (1), Adam is surprised to hear from Audra that Bianca and Drew are planning on getting married. In Tonight, Tonight, Bianca, along with Drew and Fiona greet Adam and Becky when they arrive at Fiona's condo. Bianca tells Adam that she's happy that he will be attending her and Drew's wedding. Trivia *Bianca is engaged to Adam's step brother, Drew. *Bianca was the first person at Degrassi to find out about Adam being Trans, though she was not at first accepting of this. *Starting in Dead and Gone (2), they have become friends. *They are both friends with Imogen Moreno and Fiona Coyne. *Adam will be the best man at Bianca's and Drew's wedding. *Bianca's forced boyfriend, Vince shot Adam with a gun. *Bianca is responsible for people finding out that Adam was transgender. *She was one of the three girls that Adam and Drew liked, the other two were Katie Matlin and Fiona Coyne. *Adam had a conflict with Bianca's friend, Mark Fitzgerald, while Bianca had a conflict with Adam's friend, Katie Matlin. Gallery Photos-Videos of Degrassi.png adam-and-bianca1.png degrassi-episode-15-15.jpg BiancaAdam.jpg My-body-is-a-cage-pt-1-2-8.jpg Normal 1015 (22).jpg Normal ctttttttttttttap0055.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-07.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-09.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-14.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-16.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-25.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-24.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-28.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-29.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-30.jpg May-25th_D10_0263.jpg Degrassi 1201 05HR.jpg Tumblr m74q0vnsHx1qb1ipfo1 500.png degrassi-bianca-season12-03.jpg DefaultBianca3.jpg 897oijk.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Jhyyjhg.jpg Kljlkf.jpg tumblr_mf13q4D5pM1r5uoxco1_500.jpg adianca.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 10 Category:Conflicts